


Betrayal

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble-What was Rachel thinking when she gave up, after Father became the New Supreme Commander of Kids Next Door? Rachel(362) centric drabble. please r/r! Spoilers: Operation: .I.T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door!
> 
> Written on my old pen-name.

Betrayal.

That is the word that fits me. How could I be the Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door, when Father takes over and becomes the new leader?

I was right to think I am the worst Supreme Commander.

Sometimes, I wonder why I truly wanted to be a Supreme Commander.

I am a coward. The best word to describe me.

I am no worse than Chad (aka ex.274, traitor turns in to work for Father).

Maybe, I should give up, after what can I do after I betrayed the Kids Next Door?

And it seems like Father could be a better a Supreme Commander than me?

After all, who does not want to get rid of broccoli?


End file.
